cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrestling Heaven
Wrestling Heaven is a video game wrestling company that was inspired by WEDF and New-WWE. However, it was going to be a wrestling company that was put together by using highlight reels. Wrestling Heaven has four weekly episodic shows:Raw, NXT, Showdown, and SmackDown. Raw and SmackDown are Wrestling Heaven's two brands. Showdown is the show where undercarders get their chance to shine. NXT is a show where 8 rookies have a chance to become a Wrestling Heaven Superstar. Burn is just a filler show. Click Per Views contain matches for Championships, to heat up a rivalry, or to make a great dream match. Wrestling Heaven makes its debut in February 2011. (I had to make a new page because I couldn't edit the original one). Wrestling Heaven is a member of both the CAW Revolution and the CAW Wrestling Partnership. Raw Superstars 'Raw Tag Teams & Stables' *'Bella Twins - '''Brie Bella & Nikki Bella *'Brothers Of Destruction - Kane & Undertaker *Daniel Bryan & Evan Bourne *'The Hardys - '''Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy SmackDown Superstars 'SmackDown Tag Teams & Stables *Brian Kendrick & Chavo Guerrero *'Great Americans - '''David Erro & Jack Swagger *Jake Roberts & Edge *John Morrison & R-Truth *'Lay-Cool''' - Layla & Michelle McCool *'Legacy' - Cody Rhodes, Kaitlyn & Ted DiBiase NXT Rookies Cameron Jones (Pro: CM Punk) (Eliminated) Jameak Stevenson (Pro: Chris Masters) Joe Thorn (Pro: Big Show) (Eliminated) John Clavens (Pro: Jeff Jarrett) (Eliminated) Paul Jackson (Pro: Poison Bee) (Eliminated) Phil Johnson (Pro: Luke Gallows) Rick Westington (Pro: Zack Ryder) (Eliminated) Tim Salzburg (Pro: Dragon Slayer) (WINNER!) Wrestling Heaven Mangement *Mr. McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Chairman *Shane McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Vice President (Competed once) *Stephanie McMahon - Raw General Manager *Theodore Long - Smackdown General Manager *Caylen Rogers - SmackDown Interim General Manager Wrestling Heaven Championships Wrestling Heaven Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (Wrestling Heaven or World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental or United States), and a Tag championship (World Tag Team or Wrestling Heaven Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far, nobody has been able to accomplish this. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in Wrestling Heaven. A triple crown requires a World Championship (Wrestling Heaven or World Heavyweight), midcard (Intercontinental or United States), and a tag team title (World Tag Team or Wrestling Heaven Tag Team). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with Wrestling Heaven are not listed. Grand Slam Champion Mr. Money In The Bank Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Heaven Hall Of Famer Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Million Dollar Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Slammy Award Winner Wrestling Heaven Alumni & Former Unofficial Wrestling Heaven Wrestlers *Alex Riley *Andre The Giant *Blue Meanie *British Bulldog *Caylen Croft *Caylen Rogers *Curt Hawkins *Darren Young *David Hart Smith *Dragon Slayer (World Heavyweight Champion (3x, Inaugural)) *Drew McIntyre (Intercontinental Champion (2x, Inaugural)) *Druid *Eric (Ring Announcer) *Eugene *Finlay *Gail Kim *Gillberg *Goldust *Heath Slater *Husky Harris *Jeff Jarrett *Jimmy Snuka *Joey Roberts (Commentator) *John Reynolds (Commentator) *Josh Jepson (Commentator) *JTG *Lex Luger *Luke Gallows *Marc Mero *Marty Jannetty *Melina *Michael McGillicutty *Michael Tarver *Mike Knox *Natalya *Paul Bearer *Primo (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Randy Savage *Raven *Ref *Rhino *Ric Flair *Ricardo Rodriguez *Ricky Ortiz *Ricky Steamboat *Roddy Piper *Santino Marella *Shad Gaspard (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Skip Sheffield *Stevie Richards *The Green Hornet *The Hurricane *Tiffany (SmackDown Assistant General Manager) *Todd Grisham *Tommy Dreamer *Tyler Reks *Tyson (Intercontinental Champion (1x)) *Tyson Kidd *Umaga *Vance Archer (United States Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (1x) (Final)) *Vladimir Kozlov *Wade Barrett *William Regal *Yoshi Tatsu You can find Wrestling Heaven on this website: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrPoisonBee Season 1 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak Wrestling Heaven TLC Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza Season 2 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 2 Wrestling Heaven No Limits Wrestling Heaven Fatal - 4 - Way Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 2 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions 2 Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell 2 Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties 2 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 2 Wrestling Heaven TLC 2 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 2 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 2 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 2 Season 3 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules 3 Wrestling Heaven No Limits 2 Wrestling Heaven Washington Smashdown Wrestling Heaven Money In The Bank 2 Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 3 Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions 3 Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell 3 Wrestling Heaven Vengeance Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 3 Wrestling Heaven TLC 3 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 3 Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber 3 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 3 Category:CAW Leagues Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:CWP Category:CWP Leagues Category:In Need of Finishing